Stronghold (H3)
Tarnum |kingdom =Krewlod |grail =Warlord's monument |resource =Wood Ore }} The Stronghold is one of the eight original playable factions from Heroes of Might and Magic III. A town of semi-civilized warrior tribes with a distaste for magic and a strong emphasis on the physical aspect of combat, the Stronghold is the spiritual successor of the Barbarian castle from Heroes I and Heroes II. Despite sharing some creatures (Goblins, Orcs, Ogres and Cyclopses) and some heroes (Yog, Crag Hack) with its predecessor, Stronghold's direct connection with the Barbarian castle ends here, as Heroes III is set on Antagarich, and not on Enroth, as the previous games. The Stronghold's official alignment is Neutral (but it leans more towards Evil, based on storyline). Lore Classes H3-Barbarian.png|Barbarian (might) H3-BattleMage.png|Battle Mage (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Stronghold H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Marketplace Blacksmith Mage guild level 1 Town hall |file4=Capitol Stronghold H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Castle City hall |file5=Tavern Stronghold H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Stronghold H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Stronghold H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Stronghold H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Stronghold H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Stronghold H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with Ammo Carts. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Stronghold H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Stronghold H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |col=3 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Mess hall Stronghold H3.png |name2=Mess hall |desc2=The Mess Hall increases Goblin production by 8 per week. |req2=1000 Goblin barracks |file3=Freelancer's guild Stronghold H3.png |name3=Freelancer's guild |desc3=The Freelancer's Guild allows you to trade creatures for resources. |req3=1000 Marketplace |file4=Ballista yard Stronghold H3.png |name4=Ballista yard |desc4=The Blacksmith upgrade provides your armies with ballistas. |req4=5 1000 Blacksmith |file5=Escape tunnel Stronghold H3.png |name5=Escape tunnel |desc5=The Escape Tunnel allows a garrison hero to flee from defending against a siege. |req5=5 5 2000 Fort |file6=Hall of Valhalla Stronghold H3.png |name6=Hall of Valhalla |desc6=The Hall of Valhalla increases the Attack skill of any visting hero by +1. |req6=1000 Fort |file7=Warlords' monument Stronghold H3.png |name7=Warlords' monument |desc7=The presence of the Warlords' Monument increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, and increases the Attack strength of a garrison hero by +20 when defending against a siege. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 5 200 Fort |file2=Wolf pen Stronghold H3.png |name2=Wolf pen |desc2=The Wolf Pen allows you to recruit Wolf Riders. |req2=10 5 1000 Goblin hut |file3=Orc tower Stronghold H3.png |name3=Orc tower |desc3=The Orc Tower allows you to recruit Orcs. |req3=5 5 1000 Goblin hut |file4=Ogre fort Stronghold H3.png |name4=Ogre fort |desc4=The Ogre Fort allows you to recruit Ogres. |req4=20 2000 Orc tower |file5=Cliff nest Stronghold H3.png |name5=Cliff nest |desc5=The Cliff Nest allows you to recruit Rocs. |req5=10 2500 Orc tower |file6=Cyclops cave Stronghold H3.png |name6=Cyclops cave |desc6=The Cyclops Cave allows you to recruit Cyclopes. |req6=20 20 3500 Ogre fort |file7=Behemoth lair Stronghold H3.png |name7=Behemoth lair |desc7=The Behemoth Lair allows you to recruit Behemoths. |req7=10 10 10 10000 Cliff nest |col=5 }} Upgraded 5 1000 Goblin barracks |file2=Upg. wolf pen Stronghold H3.png |name2=Upg. wolf pen |desc2=The Wolf Pen allows you to recruit Wolf Raiders. |req2=5 5 1000 Wolf pen Upg. goblin barracks |file3=Upg. orc tower Stronghold H3.png |name3=Upg. orc tower |desc3=The Orc Tower allows you to recruit Orc Chieftains. |req3=2 2 1000 Orc tower Blacksmith |file4=Upg. ogre fort Stronghold H3.png |name4=Upg. ogre fort |desc4=The Ogre Fort allows you to recruit Ogre Magi. |req4=5 5 5 2000 Ogre fort Mage guild level 1 |file5=Upg. cliff nest Stronghold H3.png |name5=Upg. cliff nest |desc5=The Cliff Nest allows you to recruit Thunderbirds. |req5=5 5 2000 Cliff nest |file6=Upg. cyclops cave Stronghold H3.png |name6=Upg. cyclops cave |desc6=The Cyclops Cave allows you to recruit Cyclops Kings. |req6=5 5 3000 Cyclops cave |file7=Upg. behemoth lair Stronghold H3.png |name7=Upg. behemoth lair |desc7=The Behemoth Lair allows you to recruit Ancient Behemoths. |req7=10 10 20 15000 Behemoth lair |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Stronghold Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Твердыня Category:Heroes III factions